


Restoration

by HoodedMan



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hollow Bastion, Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedMan/pseuds/HoodedMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“’May your adventures bring you closer together, even as they take you far away from home…’<br/>Please join the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee for a three day restoration party! Lodging, food, and company will be provided. Feel free to bring friends and gardening tools as well as weapons! Our handy Claymores will be on guard as usual but let’s put safety first!”<br/>-	HBRC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoration

“’May your adventures bring you closer together, even as they take you far away from home…’  
Please join the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee for a three day restoration party! Lodging, food, and company will be provided. Feel free to bring friends and gardening tools as well as weapons! Our handy Claymores will be on guard as usual but let’s put safety first!”  
\- HBRC  
Cloud Strife held the card in his hand as he thought, it was made of a thicker card stock that had some weight to it. Sadly that didn’t keep it from bending in half once his mind had been made. He was sitting on his favorite bar stool in 7th Heaven which his best friend since childhood owned. Most of his days were spent here when he wasn’t helping Sora or fighting off spouts of heartless, it was a routine the man was getting used to. Maybe a change would be nice, plus he could only imagine how upset it would make Yuffie if he were to ignore her calling card.  
“Do we have any gardening tools?” Cloud said to Tifa who was cleaning up behind the bar  
“Gardening tools? How about you get a mop and clean your side of the bar before we worry about planting anything!” She said as she scrubbed the tiles behind the bar which were sticky from soda and alcohol spills from the week gone by.  
“…We’ve been invited to lend a hand at Hollow Bastion, sounds like their dong gardening now… They must be really fixing the place up.” He informed her as he hopped down from the stool and got to mopping. “Do you think we have the time?” he asked a bit louder from the opposite side of the joint.  
“I always have time for my friends Cloud.” She chuckled lightly. The idea that she would ever not help any of the Restoration team out, most of who she and Cloud had known for years was ridiculous to her.  
“We’ll have to rush-clean the bar tonight so we can leave tomorrow early.” She said and Cloud sighed but knew she was right and put a bit more effort into his mopping.  
“Right.” Was the blonde’s last response before the topic changed.

\--THE NEXT DAY 10:00 A.M—

As much as Cloud loved to see his close friends happy, crowds weren’t his favorite scenes. It was only 10 AM and he was already surrounded by a large group of nearly 50 residents and others who had volunteered for the three day restoration party. More were bound to show up as the day would push on without a doubt in his mind. The grounds were big enough that he would be able to seek solace in silence if he really wanted to later on and thankfully he had Tifa who knew him far better than he knew himself at times.  
It was a bit of a surprise to see how beautiful the massive castle was looking now, with tall winding stairways leading beyond the courtyard where everyone was gathered just outside of the large ornate doors. Waterfalls rushed in reverse, and there were empty spaces of soil ready for plants and for life to take hold. The building itself looked washed and cleaned, months of work were very clear. Even old fallen shingles had been replaced on most of the towers that sprouted from the body of the castle aside from one in the far back that was completely bare and obviously in the process of being replaced. It gave him a sense of pride to think such a small determined group of eight could accomplish so much, granted they had help along the way but this was their project in all.  
Cloud was relieved to hear the crowd of people quite down when Yuffie jumped up on top of a stack of three flower crates so she was visible for everyone. Cid tossed her up a mega phone and on either side of the energetic girl were her 7 team mates; Leon, Aerith, Cid, Merlin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They all seemed happy and proud aside from Leon who had a half smile on which was pretty good considering he usually had a bit of a resting bitch face.  
“EXCUSE ME EVERYBODY!!” She shouted then backed up when people protested her volume and you could see Cid shouting at her. The wutai girl nervously apologized and spoke normally into the megaphone this time “Sorry ‘bout that heheh… Anyways, thank you everyone for showing up, we’re expecting more to show up throughout the week too, so it looks like this is going to be a huge success! The main goal for these few days is to fill this place with some beautiful plants in the court yard and we have pots and troughs inside the building readied with the best soil we could get thanks to Aerith!” she said happily and gestured to the petite brunette who blushed and smiled. Nearly everyone cheered before settling back down shortly after.  
Yuffie explained where to get food and water inside and where the lodging was going to be in one of the largest corridors the castle had to offer. She was covering all the good things to make everyone feel comfortable before she hopped down and passed the megaphone to Cid. The blond smoker limbered up the crates to explain that there were barriers set up in some of the deeper corridors where it would be unsafe without permission to enter do to wild heartless and remodeling. He explained that in in need don’t be afraid to seek a member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee for guidance and protection. After his speech, Sora gave a bit on having fun and everyone was released to begin the restoration party.  
Tifa grabbed Clouds bicep loosely “Come on we have to go say hi to everyone!” she said eagerly and drug Cloud up through the mass of people until warm familiar faces were in view.  
Cid instinctively had the ex-soldier member in a headlock and was ruffling the spikey blond hair into an uncontrollable chocobo-looking-mess while shouting “ILL BE DAMNED IF YA DID SHOW UP! AND YA BROUGHT TIFA!” he howled abandoning cloud to hug the woman. Yuffie was next to assault cloud with a punch to the shoulder followed by a hug. “I’m so glad you came!” she purred  
“How could I not, I know you guys have been working really hard.” He praised the teen who beamed happily.  
“We really have!! Cloud we even-“she excitedly spoke but cloud zoned out as he watched Tifa greet Leon with a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. He was looking really good in just his white undershirt and strapped on jeans, he looked a little dirty from work but somehow it looked even better on him than anything else. Clouds eyes dulled as his mind drifted on the male but was snapped back to reality when Yuffie barked “Cloud!” and smacked the blonde’s chest.  
“O-oh yeah that’s really awesome.” He agreed and focused back on her  
“Does it? Hordes of heartless locked away from all the guests sounds really awesome?” she huffed and gave an impatient look which made him feel guilty.  
“Sorry I just haven’t seen everyone in a while, I’m excited.” He said with a small smirk. Yuffie smiled and nodded “Well you’re welcome to visit every day!” she winked and patted clouds shoulder “Oh…Oh god is he lifting that on his own….h-HEY LET ME HELP!” she shouted and scampered off to assist someone. Tifa waved for Strife to join the conversation  
“We just finished cleaning up the bar last night when we read the letter- there was no way we could pass on coming.” She said happily and Leon exchanged a firm handshake with Cloud that pulled into a hug, Leon smelt like aged books and sweat.  
“Glad you two could make it, Yuffie would have been so upset if you didn’t show. Aerith and her have been talking about this for months now.” He said with a roll of his pale blue eyes.  
Tifa smiled “We can shut down the bar for a few days for a good cause like this.” She said making good conversation, Cloud wanted to talk to Leon about something different, something private, and preferably away from people. After about three hours of walking around and working with the two Cloud had forgotten about it and eventually Leon split off to help others who needed it. Another hour passed and Cloud found himself alone and hungry, he admired all the social butterflies around him tending flowers and keeping up their conversations all at the same time. It brought a smile to his face as he wandered up the stairs to enter the large ornate doors which were propped open for everyone, the heavenly scent of food managed to stay in the building leading Cloud to more and more people.  
All the social interactions were worth it to have received a plate piled with food from different restaurants that had come to cater the event. He ate slowly enjoying each bite and admired Sora who was stuffing his face with Donald and Goofy a few tables over.  
“Where does he put it all I wonder?” A soft voice said from beside him “Mind if I sit with you?” Aerith asked and when Cloud nodded yes she joined him.  
“It’s like he’s eating for four.” Cloud said in awe never understanding how he staid so small.  
“Could you imagine four Soras?” She giggled and ate her own food not nearly as much as Cloud had picked out.  
“I think we’d get things done a lot quicker.” He joked and enjoyed lunch with the woman who was once a person of romantic interest before Cloud figured out his own mind. After the incident with Zack he struggled with his own identity and feelings. He was well adjusted now that he knew who exactly he was, Cloud Strife. After some mending he and Aerith were able to have a normal friendship which he was now thankful for.  
Lunch left him feeling satisfied and craving rest and a bit more quite. He wandered back outside where Yuffie was talking to new comers and people were really putting in some beautiful patterns in the flowers, it was impressive considering it was only 4 PM now. It was obvious this whole situation would be completed in three days just as the Restoration Squad had been hoping. Cloud regained his position beside Tifa and some people he recognized from 7th Heaven.  
By time 7 PM came Cloud was exhausted, his heavy boots felt like their souls had been replaced with cement and he dreaded wearing his dirty clothes any longer than he needed to. Tifa was gone but Cloud had his book bag with his own clothes and things he decided to bring along including a book, hygiene supplies, his reading glasses along with a notebook, just in case. Some people at this point had left, going home for the night and said they’d return tomorrow. That was the last thing he was worried about though as he took another corridor deeper into the castle and sighed stopping in his tracks. “Where the hell are the showers?” he grumbled and pushed a door open and huffed passing through a barrier Cid had earlier gave him permission to go beyond. Sadly it was another much shorter hall and at the end he heard an almost rhythmic thudding muffled by a closed door. He drug his feet towards it and pushed the door open to investigate.  
The late afternoon light poured in through the open roof of the circular room. It was an unfinished tower for sure, the walls were lined with book cases literally up to the roof. They were empty now but Cloud was able to imagine them full and the scent of aging paper filling the room. There was a spiral stair case looping up the room making every shelf reachable. It obviously could move if there was power in this section of the castle but sadly there was none. Cloud pointed his blue eyes up to the top where someone was hammering away at what looked like was the frame for the roof.  
“HEY-DOWN HERE!” He shouted to get their attention and the person looked down before taking off their mask, it was Leon “Fuck” Cloud hissed under his breath as he watched the man climb down onto the stair way.  
“How’d you get back here? Was the barrier down?” Leon asked before sitting on the rail and let himself slide down making laps around Cloud who stood at the center.  
Cloud shook his head no “No, Cid gave me permission..” he said and stared at what seemed to be a bed on the ground made out of a blow up mattress and four blankets and a pillow. It didn’t look too comfy but he knew it was just Leon’s style. He had occupied a few shelves of a book case next to the bed with stacked up clothes and personal items.  
“Yeah?” He asked as he hopped off and regained his balance beside Cloud “He thinks you’d be able to protect yourself?” He chuckled “I promise to save you when you get cornered.” He teased like usual and sat tiredly on the edge of hid bed.  
“Your one to talk, I honestly don’t know if you’d be able to stay here if Cids Claymores weren’t constantly on patrol.” He said back cooly. Leon smiled and just stared giving Cloud a firm reminder of what he wanted to say to the brunette.  
“Hey-” “You know-” they both began but stopped Leon ruffled his own hair awkwardly and Cloud licked his lips “Where can I take a shower?” He asked slowly and Leon nodded. “Uh yeah follow me.” He nodded and led Cloud back out towards the main population in a much quicker route than he had originally taken and was much less creepy.  
“Here ya go…” he said and tapped the door “these are dorm style showers so don’t get too comfortable.” He joked and turned to head back.  
“Could I come back by later?” Cloud asked and Leon stared as he turned, walking slowly backwards. “Yeah… Just try not to get lost Strife.” He smirked and shot at cloud with a finger gun before leaving.  
The shower left Cloud feeling much better but he needed sleep.  
Leon would have to wait till tomorrow…  
The sleepy chocobo-baby texted Tifa to find where she was and shared the tent they had brought along. The next day was filled with more work and thankfully more yummy food. The left half of the courtyards beautifully mapped garden was done and everyone’s efforts were more focus on getting the right half to mirror it perfectly today. People had brought a few dogs this time and children were playing others were drawing pictures with chalk on the beautiful pathways. It was odd to see so much life in a place Cloud remembered hearing rumors of being haunted, reckless teens would sneak up here and do god knows what before its restoral. Before even that it had a creepy unknown past that was still being removed from the large property.  
Cloud was staring at the sky where a small air ship hovered, it was lowering what looked like a glass dome made of beautiful stained glass. He looked surprised when he realized where it was headed, the tower room he had found Leon in just that last night. He handed off his gardening gloves and spade to someone else and headed off to find his friend to hopefully get a chance to talk to him.  
Leon grabbed the metal edge and pushed on it straining his arms to get the piece to interlock with the frame he and Cid had created and he barked “to the right more!” over his head set to Cid “I know Cid its close though-just a little lower!” he grunted and it made a scraping sound as the metal clashed and grinded “Fuck Cid you almost smashed my arm!” he said his heart beating heavily from the bit of fear that had given him. “Drop it yeah... It’s locked in, I’ll get the rope from the roof after I take a break…” He said exhaustedly and slowly went down the stairs rubbing his sore shoulders. They had been at it since 8 AM and he was starving. He was about to open the door himself when Cloud beat him to it.  
“Whoa-oh sorry are you leaving?” Cloud asked balancing two large plates of food the way Tifa had taught him at the bar. “I was...Unless one of those plates is for me…” he said still panting a bit from work. “Yeah it is-I saw one of Cid’s ships and figured you two have probably been working all day.” He said his eyes drifting over Leonhart’s body, he had taken off his shirt hours ago since he was just sweating through it and he didn’t want any snags. Trying to get his eyes away from the delicious looking abs and the thick happy trail leading into his well-fit jeans, Cloud handed off one plate and watched Leon sit on the floor and gesture for Cloud to sit on his make shift bed. “Thanks Cloud.” Was all he said and started to eat immediately after.  
“No problem, I wanted to talk to you anyways.” Cloud said and ate slowly in case he would have to leave. “I’m sure you know about what.”  
“Oh?” his eyebrows raised “Not really what is it?” he asked and Cloud stared suddenly getting nervous, how could he forget? Cloud often found himself wanting to apologize weekly but never made his way to find the other man, this endless cycle of regret and embarrassment all started just 3 months ago. Clouds eyes drifted down as he ate.  
He could still think of himself pressing Leon up the stairway to his own room in the house he shared with Tifa. His lips hungrily kissing back against Leon’s and everything that led up to sexually frustrated grinding and a sloppy attempt at blow job from Cloud. “You’re too drunk… We should really wait…” he remembered the hushed words followed by Leon redressing and leaving shortly after. Cloud had no idea how they had made it to that situation, or how either of them had managed to get drunk enough.  
“It’s… About what happened between us…? A few months ago.” He said awkwardly and hated the feeling of his blood rushing to his face.  
“What are you talking about?” He asked confusedly and swallowed down some water before setting his half eaten plate aside to listen to whatever was bothering his friend so badly.  
“Leon... I’m talking about how I was really drunk and I came onto you. When I tried to…” he then quickly said “Well, I wasn’t myself… I-I usually don’t drink like that but we were celebrating and I don’t have any interest in men. Especially not you.” He said and looked at Squall who sat there unmoved as your words sunk into his mind.  
“Especially not me.” He repeated slowly and nodded “Well I understand… I figured you weren’t comfortable, I remember telling you you were too drunk….” He said and stared at his food his hunger was gone and his stomach sour from the words you had said.  
“No I didn’t really mean ‘Especially you’ I was just” “you were just being honest.” He cut Cloud off obviously mad now as he glared at the plate of food realizing it was a pity offer.  
“No not really I was just meaning that I’m not gay and I don’t think you are either. It was a bad idea-we didn’t even discus it beforehand I don’t think.” Cloud said defensively though he knew he had dug his own grave…  
“You had told me exactly what you wanted, and you don’t have to be gay to like men.” He said with a sigh as he stood up, grabbing a pair of dirty old gloves off his shelf getting ready to leave.  
“Whats that mean?” Cloud said and stood up beside his past lover and he got cold eye contact  
“You told me you wanted me to come to bed with you and you told me you wanted to suck-“”No that’s not what I mean!” Cloud interrupted hating when he was misunderstood  
“Forget it Strife. I never told anyone before I won’t tell them now.” He said as he left the room no longer as eager to hang out.  
“Squall!” Cloud protested but realized he needed to let the other male settle down…  
He took the plates and left the room after a bit of just sitting alone in the beautifully lit room feeling more stressed than ever, he needed Tifa. She would understand and help talk the tightness in his chest away. After throwing away the food he didn’t find his best friend, he found Yuffie instead. She seemed just as happy to see him though “Hey Cloud, where have you been? Did you sneak off with Cid or Leon?” She asked and Cloud just sat beside the tiny girl on the stairs “I was with Leon.”  
“You don’t sound so thrilled about it… Is he in one of his moods today?” She asked in a dreadful tone and Cloud just nodded  
“I’m sure you’re the most qualified to talk to him about it, he seemed to be glad that you were attending the party.” She said and put her elbows on her knees so she could support her face in her hands.  
“I’m actually the one who made him mad this time.” Cloud confessed but didn’t want to mention his mistakes to Yuffie, there was no way she would understand the situation. She was just too young in his eyes.  
“Well you know you can always talk to me!” She smiled and leaned to rest against Cloud.  
“Do you know if he’s seeing anyone?” Cloud asked randomly and it made Yuffie look up at him in contemplation “Uuhhhh…No?”  
“No I don’t think so… He brought over a guy once a few weeks ago-but I don’t think it was serious just a one night stand or someth-“ “Yuffie do you know what a one night stand even means?” he asked with fatherly concern and she laughed leaning back against the stairs, making Cloud even more frustrated.  
“WAIT!” Yuffie shouted sitting up excitedly “Do you like him!?” She asked quietly with wide eyes.  
“No.” Cloud said sternly “Does Tifa know!? I told her last year I thought you liked dudes!” she giggled and Cloud blushed “No because I don’t.” he said and started to get up “It’s okay if you do Leon’s really cool I think everyone likes him.” She said to try and calm her friend down.  
He didn’t respond he just huffed “See you later Yuffie..” After that flop, hours led Cloud into working hard in the garden to try and clear his mind till Sora walked backwards into him “Oops! Sorry Cloud!”  
“Its fine kid… What are you doing walking around backwards?” he asked and Sora looked back at Cloud “Hehe I’m playing backwards tag with Goofy and the guys.” He shrugged “Hey, you don’t look so great-you okay?”  
He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, Sora was such a pure soul. He could never lie or be dishonest to him plus he knew the key blade wielder would never judge anyone wrongly “…I could use a friend.” He mumbled and Sora turned right around.  
“You have one right here!” He said proudly and walked normally with Cloud to the edge of the castle in the sky so they could let their feet hang off. It was already around 4 PM at this point and the sky was clear, no clouds to offer shade or protection from the late afternoon heat.  
They shared small talk and some silence together before any conversation led anywhere as cloud stumbled into what was truly bothering him “Have you ever been afraid to do what’s right just because you think someone you care about will be upset with you?” he asked softly and Sora thought for a few seconds “Yeah of course! It’s hard when you don’t know how your friends are going to react but… We all have our own adventures we go on, and when we face things alone, it changes us. But that’s not a bad thing-it’s not really a good thing either, it’s just something that has to happen.”  
Cloud nodded “what if you’ve already given into something bad… Maybe not bad-but just not something normal…” He glanced at Sora “Not normal for me.”  
Sora looked deeply focused and his dark blue eyes seemed to pull through memories “Well… The heart may be weak and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!” He said with a wide smile and somehow the advice made Cloud feel much more at ease and calm. “Thanks Sora...” he muttered and the sandy haired teen nodded and continued to bask in the heat with Cloud.  
After a good break of relaxing with Sora he heard someone approach “Hey Cloud-hey Sora, Yuffie said you were looking for me?” Tifa said joining the two blondes.  
“Don’t forget about that light Cloud!” Sora said before hopping up and he scampered off leaving the blond alone with his soul mate “Tifa… I have to tell you something-but I don’t know much about it myself. So please bear with me on this one…” he muttered softly.  
She nodded and walked around slowly with Cloud and let her best friend confess everything and inform her of things he tried to hide away from everyone and burry down. It was relief to feel the acceptance she provided and the encouraging words she gave. They talked and talked and talked till Cloud felt sure of himself, there was nothing wrong with him. He felt at ease in his body even more as he worked and thought of everything he’s experienced that led him to the issues with Leon he was having. His only obstacle now was apologizing to his crush. How could he after what he said though, he knew Leon wasn’t exactly a push over either…

On day three right when the group of 100 and then some was gathered again outside of the castle standing in the courtyard, the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee was standing up in the front like before and Yuffie had the mic like usual and was giving the ending ceremony speech. Thanking everyone for their efforts and praising the beautiful gardens and plants that had been introduced to the building. She boasted that the Castle would be open for the public in just a few more years. Leon stood stiffly in their line up around Yuffie with a blank slightly pissed off expression and his arms crossed over his chest. Cid Sora and Goofy all seemed to be on different levels of tired. Tifa stood in front of Cloud and whined as Cloud rubbed her sore shoulders “I miss my bed.” She muttered and Cloud snickered “Me too, lets help clean up then take off after this.” He suggested and she nodded  
“I have to talk to Leon…” he muttered, but nobody really heard him but once everyone broke up and most of the population began to leave. Cloud maneuvered his way around the helpers in search for his target, if he was taller he would be able to see over people easier but he was stuck with peeking glances over some people. Luckily for Cloud he was able to catch up to him just in time as he watched the taller man enter the castle he jogged to catch up “Leon!” he shouted and the man stopped not giving any warm greeting this time  
“I need to talk to you again…. I’m sorry.” Leon didn’t blink when Cloud told him this he just looked around “You don’t think you said enough last time?” he asked coldly.  
“No… No I didn’t.” the blond asserted and Leon sighed. He truly did have feelings for Cloud and he wanted to pursue a relationship all those months ago but Cloud returned no affection only awkward conversations and fake smiles. Now that he had the information he got last night he thought he understood why Cloud had been avoiding him, needless to say, Leon didn’t like being toyed with.  
“Let’s just go to the library room and talk… One more time.” Cloud said and walked with Leon even though he wasn’t able to get a response from him.  
The walk there felt longer than last time and much stiffer since Leon was refusing conversation with Cloud and the lights were pale in the hall casting poor lighting since they had yet to be replaced. Leon held open the door to let Cloud in but the atmosphere took him by surprise. Beautiful warm tones were casted around the room, shedding a new feeling to the room and he imagined the books lining the shelves once again before his attention was back on Leon who stood by his bed the light on him made Clouds heart beat a bit harder “I…” he paused, the thought of just kissing the other man came to mind but he quickly erased it, that would be too cliché.  
“I didn’t mean what I said yesterday…I didn’t know what the feelings meant or that they were even okay to have… I spent all day yesterday with my friends and I was able to talk to them about how I feel around you and other people- I get it now. These feelings are real original feelings...” He stammered and gave a weak smile to Leon who still just stared “…So, I want to apologize for what I said because… I do like men, especially you.” Cloud said and swallowed awaiting a response from the silent man.  
Leon just moved to sit on the edge of his bed and didn’t protest when Cloud sat beside him “How do I know tomorrow you won’t change your mind, like last time.” He asked and looked to Cloud who chewed his lower lip unaware of how precious he looked in Leon’s eyes.  
“You just have to trust me, and I’ll have to trust you…” He purposed softly and Leon sighed leaning back on his hands wishing this could just be easier, but he could never have the simple things in life.  
Cloud accepted the silence this time as a good thing and laid back on the bed so he could stare up at the beautiful dome overhead… Minutes ticked by to their content before Leon laid beside Cloud on the small makeshift bed. “Okay.” He finally said and Cloud looked over, sleepy the soft thick blankets on the bed and the calming colors had got him too comfortable. Leon turned so he was laying on his side, allowing himself to look down on his friend. His right arm crossed over Clouds body and held onto the pale skinned man’s waist loosely.  
Unsure how to react to the short response Cloud gave a small smile. “We can try again…” he said and Leon nodded as he leaned down to make his first move. Cloud swallowed nervously but met Leon half way, the kiss was soft and slow, it sealed their deal to attempt a relationship and it made Clouds heart race. Once it broke he laid back but got some eye contact from Leon that told him without words that he wanted more. The exchange of kisses that followed were welcomed by Cloud as he laid still and let the other male touch his clothed body. He was content as Leon’s hand held his jaw and made him tilt his head, the new sensation of kissing and nibbling that plagued over his neck was on its own level from the simple kisses and indefinitely woke him up.  
Clouds breath became shaky and he reached up and gripped Leon’s shirt as he tried to stifle off a moan. “I wanna hear you…” Leon whispered and smiled feeling goosebumps trek over Clouds skin.  
“Leon-“the blond whimpered and slid a hand up Leon’s shirt feeling the happy trail that led up onto his chest while Leon continued to provide pleasure through bites to clouds neck. Cloud surprised himself once the time had escalated their innocent touching led to Leon having pinned him on the bed and the two of them grinding half undressed. Clouds hands went down and grabbed at the straps that held Squalls pants on and unclasped them to try and get to his cock.  
“I want you” he hissed and Leon sat back watching “Then get me hard… Give me head…” he suggested and Cloud stared up before nodding while unwrapping his legs from around Leon so they could get into a better position. Leon stood so Cloud could just kneel on the bed and he reached into his boxers, pulling out his half erected dick. Leon used his left hand to take a hold of the back of Clouds head and rolled back his foreskin away from the head of his cock with his right hand looking at Cloud wantonly.  
“Tell me if I do it right…” Cloud mumbled shyly not used to this situation, yet he couldn’t deny how hard this was making him. Leon nodded and pulled Cloud closer and watched as the blond licked over his sensitive head and then down his shaft. Leon closed his eyes letting his boyfriend do whatever he wanted, and gave a small moan when Cloud decided to go for it and he put his lips around his thicker cock. Cloud was careful not to use his teeth as he started to bob his head slowly sucking and pressing his tongue up against the underside of the shaft. The size was a bit harder for Cloud since he wasn’t used to having anything push into his throat like this.  
He gained balance by holding onto Leon’s hips, the moans he coaxed out of his lover were more than enough to keep him going till he had built up a nice speed, it was cut off when Leon jerked and thrusted his cock deeper into the back of Clouds throat making him pull away abruptly “F-fuck sorry are you okay?” Leon asked nervously as Cloud gaged and wiped his mouth having drooled on himself “too soon...” he said and cleared his throat trying to recompose himself as he got back into the position.  
“Sorry” Leon mumbled and let Cloud go at it again and he tried not to orgasm too soon, but after just 10 minutes he couldn’t help it and groaned loudly when he came in the other man’s mouth. Cloud jerked and whimpered sitting back before swallowing the warm cum in his mouth.  
“Perfect.” Leon praised as he came down to push Cloud who was panting down back onto the bed and started to undo his boyfriends pants “You’re thicker than I expected.” He informed Leon and helped get himself undressed till he was naked and Leon was stripping down so he was completely nude as well. He kissed Clouds legs up onto his thick muscular thighs, they were one of Leon’s favorite traits as well as Clouds feminine waist. What could really get him ready at the drop of a hat was the lusty looks Cloud gave while snuggled back against the bed.  
“How bad does the first time actually hurt?” Cloud asked nervously and enjoyed the feeling of a bit of oral teasing he received from Leon.  
“The first time I received it just sort of burned for a minute… Nothing unbearable.” He explained and spread clouds ass more and started to go down before Clouds phone went off and Leon stared “Answer it.” He nodded and Cloud picked it up, assuming Leon was going to wait.  
“This is Cloud Strife.” He spoke into the phone and was greeted by Tifas voice. Leon went down and licked over Clouds ass “UHM! Yeah- continue sorry.” He said into the phone and tried to stop Leon. He thought it worked but really Leon just pulled back to turn cloud over onto his stomach. “Yeah, I found him in the library tower.” Cloud said thinking he was just going to get to lay still for a bit but he was wrong, Leon spread him and gave him oral anal nice and slow, making it hard to contain himself while on the phone.  
“We talked things out…. We’re both really ha-“he put his face down against the bed as he lifted his hips at the pleasure of Leon’s tongue being pushed into him “I dropped the phone-were both happy with what we discussed.” He said trying to keep a level voice as Leon got into his job of prepping Cloud.  
“Relax” Leon coached and rubbed Clouds cheeks while kissing up Clouds spine. “Right now? No I’m not ready” he said and bit his lip as he tried to stay relaxed as a drool covered finger pushed into his ass “I know your tired but just give me a little longer… 10 minutes tops…” he said and Leon chuckled “Probably an hour..” he informed and Clouds already red face blushed harder “You know what, I’ll just meet you back at home since your!” he inhaled sharply and hit the phone against the pillow as he panted and moaning against the bed when the second finger was in him suddenly and tightened hard “Get off the phone…” Leon commanded and Cloud nodded “Ill meet you at home Tifa.” He said and hung up abruptly.  
“WH-what are you doing.” He asked shakily and moaned as Leon picked back up on his fingering and leaned over Cloud so he could kiss him with a fiery passion instead of giving any answers. The digits curved inside of Cloud and pressed on his prostate, messaging the sensitive muscle to get Cloud introduced to the feeling.  
Clouds moans were like music to Squalls ears and he wanted nothing more than to get inside of him. He had to take his time for Clouds sake though and when it was finally time Cloud had his ass cocked up beautifully and had a hand reached back to spread himself. Leon drooled onto Clouds ass one last time as well as using his own spit to lube his thick member.  
“If I hurt you tell me…” He said and admired the way Clouds muscular body looked in such a weak position. “O-okay...” Cloud agreed and staid as calm as he could. The feeling of Leon rubbing the head of his cock to his entrance made his legs tremble as he thought of the whole length but he didn’t have to imagine it for another minute as Leon pushed in. The first few inches felt nice but once he was in all the way there was a dull ache of pain in his lower back. “F-Cloud please!” Leon moaned “Loosen up before you hurt yourself, we can wait-just tell me when to move.” He panted and rubbed Clouds waist to comfort the bottom. “Oww.” Cloud hissed and tried to adjust under his lover.  
It was less than a minute before Cloud was willing to take slow steady thrusts from Leon who whispered dirty talk into Clouds ears. Cloud had never felt this way in his life, he felt full and pleasurefully numb to the pain as Leon’s chest pressed against his own back and he received the thick cock which was building up speed inside of his ass. Pangs of pain were washed away with waves of pleasure and Cloud thought he was in love when Leon started to get rough with him, smacking his ass as he smashed into him and fucked Cloud into the bed only slowing when Cloud begged for mercy.  
Leon lasted longer than his lover to no surprise and came deep inside of Cloud. Leon panted as he sat back, pulling his cock out slowly watching Cloud tighten around nothing and push out his cum. “You’re so beautiful…” the brunette groaned as he leaned down and ate out Clouds ass once more. “No more-please I can’t feel my-” Cloud whimpered in pleasure and came against the bed one more time. “Legs.”  
Leon smiled and looked over Clouds limp body and licked his lips as he laid beside his lover and just admired how perfect Cloud looked with the flushed cheeks and pleasure locked expression. “mnn..” was all the submissive could manage as he touched Leon’s stomach. He was pleased when the touch got Leon to come closer and hold him dearly.  
Cloud smiled as he adjusted their bodies and he got comfortable using Leon’s chest as a pillow and listened as his mate fell asleep. He hadn’t thought anything would have felt the way the intimate sex with Leon had. It left him feeling warm and full, like he was complete, like nothing bad could happen now.  
The blonde was correct, nothing bad did happen, in fact after that night he spent with Leon they proceeded to only get closer to each other. The two had plenty of lust and love they were able to take out on each other for years to come, leading to the full restoration of Hollow Bastion and Leon investing in his own motorcycle to take trips on with his soon to be husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago for a friend while he was sick. So this is really the first fanfic I've written Id love to get feedback and advice if you have any, feel free to drop it in the comment section.


End file.
